


A week (or so) of assorted IY drabbles

by Saraste



Series: A July of Drabbles [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A July of Drabbles, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 100, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of disconnected Inuyasha drabbles I wrote in June but which got left over. Mostly inumir. (I felt young again writing these.)





	1. too good to not want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inumir. Angst. Unhealthy relationships.

It’s not cheating if no-one sees them, that’s Miroku’s completely invalid reasoning.

But Inuyasha is weak, and he waits for their trips together to rid this or that place of a nasty rampaging demon, more eager than he should be.

Because when the evil is dead and they have retired to their sleeping-place ̶ a room at a house, or a camp-fire under the open skies ̶ there’s Miroku with his wandering hands, his sinning wicked mouth and his…

Miroku presses against Inuyasha’s back and he _knows_ that he shouldn’t want it, but it feels to good not to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible, I KNOW! (I AM capable of writing happier inumir, I swear!)


	2. Idle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru/Miroku. Kissing.

Miroku’s often had reason to rue his quick tongue and idle hands, yet how could he have gone on to resist the beauty of Sesshoumaru?

Not long enough to not compliment him on said beauty and let his wandering hand appreciate a shapely backside, apparently.

That his _punishment_ is a growl, a hand around his throat and a kiss that knocks any remaining sense of self-preservation out of him, is a surprise, as is the intact condition of his wind-pipe after those fingers have been wrapped around it.

There are no words exchanged, but enough is said all the same.


	3. possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru/Miroku. Unhealthy relationships. Means to an end.

Sesshoumaru never deigns to speak to Miroku as he comes, appearing from the shadows to wait until Miroku goes to _him_ , but he speaks louder than any words with his mouth, with his sure hand, with his eager hard body, his haste.

Miroku consents and agrees in enough words for both, soaks up the grunts and growls of the body pressing behind him, _in him_ , shudders at the pure perfect _possession_ of him.

He’ll never not want Sesshoumaru’s body, his skill, his prowess as a lover, Miroku thinks, doesn’t think that he’s just a means to an end.

He _isn’t_.


	4. until he's sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango/Miroku. Het. Sango knows what she wants and Miroku is more than wiling to give it to her.

Miroku loves her like this, taking her pleasure at her own pace, and is more than willing to oblige her.

She teases him for being lazy, he bucks up, but doesn’t even topple her, she threatens to bind his limbs, he asks ‘Do you promise?’

They are match in love and lust, and there is nothing he’d rather be doing than watch the gentle bounce of her bosoms, the solid strength of her thighs as she takes  _ him _ , even if he’s inside of her.

It’s over too soon for him, but she takes him until he’s sore.

His beloved Sango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I don't think I've written this pairing since sometimes in 2009 or something for the LJ comm IY_Hed. WUT?! (I adore their dynamic and do so see Miroku obliging Sango like this, utterly and completely.)  
> Also can'r rightly remember the last time I wrote het. WHAT?


	5. absolutely perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango/Miroku. Bondage.

She does tie him up, but even in that she surprises him, yet he shouldn’t be surprised, for he’s always known about her hint of mischievousness.

He had expected to be tied down, but instead it’s just his hands, up onto hooks on the wall, arms raised up, his body bare for her inspective gaze.

She has her fun with him, teasing him until he  _ begs _ and then gives him the pleasure of her body, the swell of her bottom at arm’s reach as she fucks him, but so far away.

Yet it’s absolutely perfect and he wants it again.


	6. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru/Miroku. Smut.

'Please…' Miroku breathed, knowing that it would be futile, absolutely and utterly futile, but asking anyway, because he never, never, never, not before his lord was satisfied...

A hand clamped over his mouth, almost choking him, and Sesshoumaru continued fucking him, relentless, hard, forcing another orgasm out of him, even when he was utterly spent already, except he wasn't, because there was no true release for his body before his lord allowed it.

It was forever and his only thought was Sesshoumaru, when his world whited out and he became his, as always, fully, utterly and completely his. 

Sesshoumaru's. 

Always.


End file.
